


I love you, Angel

by IneffableAziandCrowley



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableAziandCrowley/pseuds/IneffableAziandCrowley
Summary: Aziraphale is upset with Crowley but can the demon remedy things?





	1. Chapter 1

Aziraphale sat on the old sofa, feet tucked underneath himself with a cup of tea on the table at his side. He'd stuck his head in a book, attempting to ignore the tall demon beside him, no matter how hard it was proving to be.

Crowley couldn't remember what he had done to upset Aziraphale, he just knew it was SOMETHING. For an angel he sure could hold a grudge. 

He sidled up to his partner, snaking an arm around him. Aziraphale adjusted his position and continued to read his book, glasses perched on the end of his nose (he didn't need them, he just thought they looked nifty).

"Angel, why won't you talk to meeeee?" Crowley whined, a pout upon his face.

"You know why." the angel responded bluntly, he was finding it hard to stay mad at his partner but he had to learn his lesson.

"I don't... I can't... I'm sorry..." he stuttered, trying to find the right words to say, trying to get his love to come round.

Aziraphale raised an eyebrow, gently placing the worn leather book mark on the page he had read and closing the cover.

"You honestly don't remember?" his pitch raised, he wasn't angry, more upset.

"No"

"You told me that you love me, yet you told Gabriel that you don't. Which one is it Crowley?"

It was at this point that Crowley realised he was in BIG trouble. Aziraphale never used his name, it was always "Darling" or "Honey". 

"I-I'm a demon, it's what I do" he protested

"It hurt me, do you really love me?" the angel's lip started shaking and his blue eyes filled with tears.

"Oh, angel, I do." he wiped away Aziraphale's tears that had started dribbling down his face. "I'm sorry, I love you. I promise."


	2. Dinner and a surprise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight Crowley and Aziraphale go out for dinner but Crowley has a trick up his sleeve.

A few weeks had passed since their argument and the couple were stronger than ever. They spent more time together and Crowley had even planned a surprise for his partner.

On one Friday evening Crowley and Aziraphale were sat on the sofa in their apartment watching TV when Crowley piped up

"Angel, would you like to go out for dinner?"

"Oh darling, I'd love to!"

"Ritz?"

"You know me too well, let me just go and change!"

As the angel headed into their bedroom to change, Crowley felt around in his jacket pocket. In there was a small box, he'd placed it there earlier that morning after searching around every London jewelers for the perfect ring for his angel.

What felt like hours (but was only minutes) later they were ready to go, during the drive Crowley felt uncharacteristically nervous and was quite quiet. Only interjecting with the appropriate "mmms".

They pulled up outside and were taken to their table, their regular spot. The dining hall was packed and this made Crowley even more nervous, meanwhile Aziraphale had started to notice, so he gently stroked the demon's hand.

"I love you." he whispered, a blush creeping across his cheeks.

"I love you too, Angel." 

They sat down, ordered drinks, a tea for Aziraphale and a coffee for Crowley before looking through the menu, even though they knew their order already.

The pair ordered and ate their meal, after settling the bill they went for a stroll along the Thames.

Crowley hadn't been brave enough to pop the question in front of hundreds of strangers, but he did have one idea.

He kept hold of the angel's hand and led him to the London Eye, Aziraphale grasped at his partner's hand nervously.

"What's up?" Crowley whispered

"I-I'm scared of heights" 

Crowley struggled not to smile a bit "but you're an angel."

"I-I know." 

"I'll look after you, I promise."

The angel, still shaking stepped in to the capsule, it was just the two of them and it was his idea of heaven (apart from the height), as they rotated slowly, Crowley planned it all out. 

When they got to the top, the fireworks should just be starting and that's when he'll do it.

They neared the top and as if by magic the fireworks started, the angel looked through the glass, hands pressed up against it like a child at the zoo and that's when Crowley took a deep breath.

"Umm- A- Angel?" Crowley stuttered

"Yes, darling?"

Crowley got down on to one knee as Aziraphale carried on looking out at the explosions of colour in the sky.

"Aziraphale, I love you. You are my soulmate, my everything and the one I love. I will never stop loving you, I don't care who knows it, I will even scream it to the heavens and hell and I- I want to know... Will you marry me?"

"Oh darling, I will! I will!" the smaller Angel threw his arms around his fiance's neck and kissed him passionately.


End file.
